everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrian Brüder
Adrian Brüder is the son of the astronomer from The Four Skillful Brothers by the Brothers Grimm. He is the cousin of Frieda Brüder, Larissa Brüder, and Tilo Brüder. Info Name: Adrian Brüder Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Four Skillful Brothers Alignment: Royal Roommate: Tilo Brüder Secret Heart's Desire: To discover what lies yonder in the dark depths of the universe. My "Magic" Touch: I am proficient with a telescope. Storybook Romance Status: I'd like a girlfriend who fights evil by moonlight, wins love by daylight, and never runs from a real fight! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to correct teachers when they make mistakes in astronomy. They find it really annoying. Favorite Subject: Magical Meteorology. We get to learn all about the sky in this class! Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I'm not good with instruments. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Adrian is of average height, with long brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a dark blue shirt with a silver star pattern and blue jeans. On his face are glasses. Personality Adrian is obsessed with astronomy, which he had learned from his father. He has his own telescope and he uses it to gaze at the stars. He can be a bit of a know-it-all when it comes to astronomy, but he doesn't like to rub it in other students' faces. Adrian has a tendency to correct people who make mistakes, especially with astronomy. Many people find this to be his most annoying habit. Biography Hallo! I'm Adrian Brüder, the son of the astronomer from The Four Skillful Brothers. My father was the second of four brothers who was sent into the world to make his fortune. He decided to become an astronomer. When the king's daughter was kidnapped by a dragon, he and his brothers went to save her. He was the one who used his telescope to find her. When he brought her home, he wanted to marry her, but so did his brothers, and they started fighting over her. Instead, the king gave him a quarter of the kingdom. Although my father was sad that he didn't get to marry the princess, he got over it when he met a lovely woman who had three sisters. He married her and his brothers married her sisters. Even my mom's widowed mother married my dad's widowed father. In addition to our country manor, Dad has an observatory not too far to the north. My father, Anselm Brüder, writes the star forecast for the local newspaper in the Village of Book End. Thanks to modern technology, he can work from his kingdom. I'm a prodigy in astronomy. I've already written extensive notes on the stars and can name all 88 constellations. In addition to gazing at the stars, I use my telescope to look at things from a distance. Sometimes I use it to spy on my cousin Tilo, much to Tilo's annoyance. I can be a little too proud of my knowledge, and I have a tendency to correct people who get things wrong about astronomy. I've even corrected my teachers! In addition to astronomy, I'm also good at painting and drawing. I decorate posters for school events. It's not that different from making star charts. It's fun to do all this work. I like being at Ever After High. It's so great to be here! I'm a Royal, just like all of my cousins except for Frieda. I'm willing to use my astronomical knowledge to help save the princess. I don't care that I won't get to marry her, since I don't think I want to be a prince. It's better just being me. Trivia *Adrian's surname means "brother" in German. *Adrian is a big fan of Sailor Moon. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by David Vincent. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:The Four Skillful Brothers Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:German